Nuestro Paraíso
by Janey Siberry
Summary: Bella y Carlisle llevan casados tres años y quieren formar un familia. Todo empeora con la llegada de un nuevo vecino, que hará imposible sus vidas. OoC/TH/AU
1. Tarde con Alice

**-Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la historia.**

* * *

**Nuestro paraíso.**

**.**

Estaba tumbada en el sofá mientras escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia chocar fuertemente contra el cristal del balcón, era realmente relajante. Empecé a mirar los papeles de mi trabajo, era sábado y realmente tenía bastante cosas que hacer. Al darme la vuelta, me di en la mano con algo.

— ¡Mierda! —Gemí chupándome el dedo.

Cuando miré al suelo, vi la foto de Carlisle y yo cuando nos casamos. La cogí del suelo y nos miré. Él estaba realmente espectacular, recordaba perfectamente sus ojos azules brillando con ternura y amor, tuve que parpadear en la boda para no llorar de felicidad.

Tenía diez años más que yo, era mi profesor de universidad y nos enamoramos. Recuerdo que mi padre se opuso totalmente, pero al final gracias a mi madre lo comprendió todo. Carlisle tiene treinta y tres y yo veintitrés, mis amigas se escandalizaron diciendo por casarme con sólo veinte años, aunque para nada me había arrepentido. Después, cambió de y trabajo, haciéndose médico de Seattle.

Cada día lo amaba más.

Suspiré y besé la cara de Carlisle antes de dejarla encima de la mesa pequeña y volver a mirar los papeles. Mi jefe era cada vez más exigente conmigo, lo odiaba profundamente.

Mike era bastante atractivo, pero sus asquerosos coqueteos hacia todas –incluyéndome –hacía que todas hablasen de que tuviese alguna enfermedad sexual, y él se enteró. Desde ese día nos trata como esclavas. Dejé los papeles encima de la mesa mientras sonreía a la foto de Carlisle conmigo.

Me levanté del sofá y me colocó las zapatillas por casa mientras iba hacia la cocina pensando qué podía hacer para comer. Miré el reloj en forma de globo que había en la cocina –regalo de su madre –eran las una y media y Carlisle venía hoy a las dos y media.

Últimamente, Carlisle y yo estábamos intentando ¨crear¨ una familia, y la verdad estaba bastante ilusionada intentándolo.

Abrí el frigorífico y empecé a sacar comida mientras tarareaba una canción que me había cantado Carlisle en nuestra primera cita. Recordaba perfectamente que estábamos sentados en la hierba, yo entre sus piernas y me cantaba al oído mientras me sonrojaba.

Sonreí como una tonta y empecé a sacar ollas y cuchillos mientras empezaba a cortar las verduras y hervía agua en una olla. Por otra parte, empecé a hacer carne. Me sobresalté al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Me fui corriendo rápidamente al salón y fui a cogerlo.

— ¿Sí, quién es? —dije llevándome el teléfono a la cocina.

—Cariño, soy yo.

Amaba esa voz aterciopelada que parecía acariciar cada uno de mis sentidos, aunque sabía perfectamente que esa llamada no era para decirme qué tal estaba.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté sabiendo perfectamente el qué.

—Sí. —Suspiró. —Hoy iré a casa a las ocho. Lo siento cariño.

—No te preocupes. —Suspiré. —No pensaba hacer nada para comer de todas maneras. —Dije apagando la olla.

—Bella… De verdad lo siento. —Hubo una pausa. —Pero es por una buena causa.

Alcé una ceja mientras sonreía y miraba mi anillo de casada. En el interior ponía _Carlisle&Bella_ y nuestra fecha desde que empezamos a salir juntos. Habíamos utilizado el mismo que el de novios para casarnos. Sonreí, ahuyentando mi mal humor.

—No te preocupes, de verdad. —Sonreí. —Ya me las pagarás.

—Te lo aseguro. Te tengo que dejar, llama a Alice para que coma contigo o algo, no me gusta que estés sola. —Contestó.

— ¿Celoso, Carlisle? —Dije sonriendo mientras volvía a encender la olla.

—No sabes cuándo.

—Que te vaya todo bien. —Dije asomándome por la ventana de la cocina. —Te quiero.

—Yo te quiero más.

Cuando colgó, vi a Alice por la ventana, su casa estaba enfrente de la mía y tenía la música fuerte mientras parecía estar cantando y bailando como si estuviese con alguien. Dejé todo como estaba y me puse un chubasquero antes de salir de casa e ir a la suya mientras sonreía.

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra mi chubasquero, haciendo que entrecerrase los ojos mientras sentía el frío calar mis huesos. Cada vez que suspiraba, salía vaho.

Llamé a su puerta, escuchando la canción que estaba cantado. La abrió mientras yo le sonreía.

— ¡Bella, pasa! —Dijo sonriendo.

Me bajé la capucha del chubasquero, sonriéndola mientras ella me abrazaba mientras daba saltitos.

—Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo quitándome el chubasquero.

—Carlisle tiene que quedarse más tiempo en el trabajo. —Sonreí. —Pensé que podríamos comer juntas hoy.

— ¡Será maravilloso! No he quedado con Jasper hasta las siete y media, así que vamos a preparar algo. —Dijo cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome.

—Tenía pensado hacerlo en mi casa ya que he empezado a prepararla.

— ¡Vale! Cojo mi abrigo y nos vamos enseguida.

Después de que ella cerrase la casa y cogiese alguna que otra cosa –entre ellas palomitas y otros ingredientes –fuimos a mi casa. Empezamos a preparar sopa, carne, pastel para merendar… Ahora mismo Alice tenía la cara llena de harina, mientras que mi pelo estaba cubierto de perejil que había usado para la carne.

— ¡Tienes una pinta de verdulera! —Gritó Alice mientras se reía.

—Pues tú te pareces a la hija del panadero. —Empecé a reírme.

Realmente, mi vida era la mejor, no podía ser más perfecta. Alice se agachó, haciendo que un olor a bizcocho penetrase por mi nariz. Alice me miró con una ceja alzada al escuchar a mi estómago rugir de esa manera tan peculiar.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer bizcochos? —Pregunté mientras miraba como Alice le echaba algo por encima sin sacarlo del horno.

—Mi madre me dijo que si alguna vez me casaba, la mejor manera de que un marido no te ponga los cuernos, es llenándole la tripa.

Empecé a reírme mientras me iba al salón con el mantel y lo colocaba en la mesa. Puse los cubiertos y después cogí platos y boles para la sopa. Cuando colocamos toda la comida, me sorprendí ante lo que hicimos, era demasiado comida para las dos. Nos sentamos en la mesa y sonreí.

— ¿Te importa si me quedo con algo de pastel? —Pregunté mientras cortaba la carne. —Sé que a Carlisle le encantará.

—Claro. —Sonrió. —Aunque no creo que te vaya a poner los cuernos con mujeres que tienen artrosis y todas esas cosas.

Después de que comiésemos y sacásemos el bizcocho del horno y lo guardásemos para después, recogimos la cocina y nos tiramos cada una en un sofá mientras Alice ponía una película que había traído de su casa. Arrugué la nariz al mirar la carátula.

—No es una de tus películas, ¿verdad?

Alice la introdujo y me miró con cara inocente mientras volvía a tirarse al sofá tapándose con una manta roja con círculos blancos.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas así de mí? —Gimió.

—Nada, nada. Quizás puede que hayas cambiado. —Susurré.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, solamente que cuando teníamos diecisiete años te encantaba ver pelis porno.

— ¡Mentira! —dijo Alice incorporándose.

—Ya… ¿Y cuándo te pilló tu madre? —Me sonrojé. —Dios, me acuerdo cuando Carlisle vino a tu casa porque se lo habíamos dicho y nos pilló viendo algo así. —Empecé a sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! Ni que tú llevases una vida de mojigata. —Sonrió pícaramente arqueando una de sus delgadas y oscuras cejas. — ¿Acaso no me has contado que estáis intentando _aumentar _la familia?

—Empieza la peli. —Corté rápidamente la conversación.

La peli no es que fuese completamente erótica, pero había escenas que sí. La película no era nada más y nada menos que La Celestina. Alice le encantaba, aplaudía cada vez que pasaba algo malo y se reía. Empecé a sentir que mis ojos se iban cerrando, los cerré pero sentí que me habían tirado algo a la cara.

_Un cojín…_

Alice estaba cruzada de brazos con el mando en la mano mientras sus labios se volvían en una línea recta.

—Hm… ¿Perdón?

— ¡No te duermas! —Gruñó.

—Vale, vale.

Al final, me quedé dormida. Me sentía tan calentita en el sofá, cubierta por la manta de color marrón chocolate, que no pude sentir nada excepto que unos dedos recorriendo mi mandíbula suavemente y mis labios. Ronroneé, sentía su cálido tacto, y sabía perfectamente de quién era. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, parpadeando.

Me encontré con la cara de Carlisle, que sonreía tiernamente. Me besó suavemente en los labios y me acarició el pelo mientras se sentaba y me colocaba contra su pecho. Inspiré su olor masculino y fresco mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis manos y me estiraba, intentando llegar a sus labios. Él sonrió, mirándome con aquellos ojos celestes que tanto me gustaban.

Me besó suavemente en los labios, antes de separarse, coloqué una mano en su nuca y volví a juntar nuestros labios. Sonrió contra mis labios mientras me daba la vuelta y me colocaba totalmente encima de él.

—No estamos solos, cariños. —Susurró.

— ¿No? —Ronroneé en su cuello.

— ¡No! —Gritó una voz.

Miré a Alice, que seguía tumbada en el sofá mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados mientras paraba la película. Me sonrojé y entreabrí los labios mientras sentía a Carlisle acariciarme el cabello y besarme el tope de la cabeza.

—Hm… Volví a quedarme dormida. —Susurré.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó. —No te preocupes, la veremos de nuevo.

— ¡Alice! —Gemí.

—Sí, la veremos después de merendar. —sonrió levantándose.

— ¿Merendar? ¿Qué hora es? —Dije mirando a Carlisle.

—Las seis y media, amor. —Susurró en mis labios. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche, la he terminado antes de lo que pensaba.

Sonreí tontamente mientras me escondía en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos y cálidos envolverme. Le besé en el cuello, sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes? Alice dice que si llenas la panza a un hombre, nunca te pondrá los cuernos. —Dije medio adormilada.

—Creo que aún estás dormida, amor. —Sonrió.

—En serio.

—Me encantará probarlo. —Dije guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Sabías que res terriblemente guapo y tierno?

—Duerme un poco.

— ¡No! Alice va a traer el bizcocho. —Miré fijamente sus claros ojos. — ¿Sabes? Alice dice no te pondrías los cuernos porque no te acostarías con mujeres que tuviesen artrosis y cosas por el estilo.

Carlisle sonrió mientras arqueaba una ceja, haciendo que mi corazón empezase a latir más fuerte ante tal gesto tan atractivo.

—Me parece que Alice habla demasiado.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo. Pero es buena amiga.

—Eso no lo discute nadie. —Me besó en la punta de la nariz.

Alice vino con unos cuantos platos, bizcocho y con café mientras sonreía y se sentaba. Empezó a cortarlo mientras yo me sentaba en condiciones para comer al igual que Carlisle.

—Está realmente bueno. —Sonreí a Carlisle.

—Claro que sí. —Dijo Alice.

— ¿Cómo te va, Alice? —Preguntó Carlisle mientras yo apagaba la tv.

—Bien, ya sabes. —Suspiró. —Intento sacarme las oposiciones para ser profesora. —Sonrió. —Quizás puedas ayudarme…

—Será un placer.

Vale, sé que no debería sentir celos, pero los sentía a pesar de que era mi mejor amiga y el hombre de mi vida. Después de terminar, Alice se fue a su casa, quedando para ir mañana a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial.

Me tumbé en el pecho de Carlisle, abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos mientras sentía sus manos acariciarme. El calor de sus abrazos hacía que cerrase los ojos, ronroneando.

—A las ocho tienes que estar preparada. —Susurró levantándome la barbilla con sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es una sorpresa. —Dijo como si fuese normal.

—Pero no me gustan las sorprendas mucho. —Dije arrugando la nariz.

Carlisle sonrió y me besó suavemente mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza contra su cálido y fuerte pecho. Sentí que las manos de Carlisle bajaban, acariciándome la cadera mientras levantaban la camiseta que llevaba puesta poco a poco, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciese por su contacto y por el frío.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor te daré un anticipo de la sorpresa. —Dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba encima de mí.

* * *

**Siempre quise hacer una historia de ellos dos, por lo que no me corté. Espero que haya gustado un poco tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Las opiniones se agradecen si quieren que sigan, sólo díganmelo :)**


	2. Sorpresas I

**-Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la historia.**

**Advertencias: Contiene una escena sexual.**

**

* * *

**

**Nuestro paraíso.**

Terminé de arreglarme para salir por la noche con Carlisle. Me eché por último colonia antes de levantarme de la cama donde había estado sentada y fui al baño, donde estaba Carlisle colocándose la corbata.

Me miró por el espejo, sonriéndome mientras terminaba de colocarse la corbata azul del mismo color que sus ojos. Lo abracé por detrás, colocando mi cabeza en su gran espalda, inspirando.

_Cómo huele…_

— ¿Me estás oliendo, Bella? —Preguntó mientras una mueca graciosa cruzaba su cara.

Alcé una ceja y lo abracé más fuerte. Amaba sentir su fuerte espalda y escuchar su voz, era realmente excitante. Carlisle se giró sin quitar mis brazos de alrededor de él y colocó sus manos en mi cintura.

—Me encanta ese vestido. —Susurró acercándose a mis labios.

Sonreí.

—Me lo regalaste tú. —Le besé tenuemente. —Ahora vayámonos, quiero saber cuál es mi sorpresa.

—Bien. —Suspiró.

Cuando salimos de casa, me acerqué a su coche que estaba aparcado enfrente de nuestra casa. Me apoyé en él esperando a que Carlisle llegase, pero vi que estaba enfrente de mí sonriéndome. Se acercó y me cogió de la mano, apartándome del coche y comenzando andar.

— ¿No vamos en coche? —Pregunté mirándolo.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos suavemente, causando una corriente de electricidad. Me acerqué más a él y seguimos andando, varias parejas estaban en los bares y paseando. También había adolescentes que se besaban o discutían.

Sonreí.

— ¿No te recuerda a algo? —Pregunté tirándole de la mano.

—Hm… ¿Debería recordarme a algo o a alguien?

Le miré rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que él se riese y aligerase el paso. Su mano soltó la mía, rodeándome los hombros con uno de sus brazos, pegándome más a su pecho. Inspiré su colonia, haciendo que me estremeciese.

—Oye… Ya sabes que me encanta que me mimes pero… ¿No somos ya demasiado mayores?

Carlisle se rió y me besó en la cabeza, haciendo que sonriese y le mirase mientras continuaba riéndose. Se paró rápidamente y colocó sus manos en mis heladas mejillas, las que calentó con sus dos manos. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente, sonriéndome mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Mayores? Yo no llego ni a los treinta y cinco ni tú los veinticinco.

—Oh, bueno… —Me sonrojé. —Ya sabes, veo a tantos adolescentes…

—Olvida a los demás Bella, esta noche sólo seremos tú y yo. —Susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Al principio únicamente los juntaba, acariciándomelos y haciendo que me pudiese de puntillas, agarrándome a su chaqueta para no caerme con los tacones. Aunque llevase mucho tiempo con él, nunca me acostumbraba a las reacciones que me producía.

Sus labios eran dulces, cariñosos y excitantes.

Entreabrí mis labios, perfilando sus labios con la punta de mi lengua, consiguiendo que gruñese y sus manos me acercasen más a sus labios, juntándolos y volviéndome el beso.

Nos separamos mientras yo jadeaba y sentía mis mejillas arder bajo las manos de Carlisle.

— ¿Aún crees que somos demasiado mayores? —Susurró divertido.

Negué con la cabeza, sonrió y me besó una última vez antes de separase.

Seguimos caminando hasta que paramos enfrente de un restaurante grande con luces. Varias personas cenaban afuera mientras conversaban, otras adentro mientras varios camareros atendían a todos. Carlisle me sonrió.

Un camarero se acercó a nosotros y nos hizo pasar, subimos unas escaleras y nos colocó en una mesa cerca de la ventana, por donde se podía ver todo el paisaje y el parque de enfrente.

—Oh, me encanta Carlisle. —Dije mirando por la ventana.

—Sé que te gusta mirar mucho por las ventanas. —Alcé una ceja, recordando perfectamente a que se refería.

Cuando solía darme clases, cuando terminaban yo solía mirar por las ventanas cómo se iba a su coche cuando había terminado su horario. Él siempre se daba la vuelta y se despedían con la mano antes de sonreírme y darse la vuelta.

Empecé a reírme mientras Carlisle llamaba al camarero.

—Tampoco miraba tanto… —Susurré. Carlisle alzó una ceja. — ¡Oh, bueno! Todas las chicas estaban así por ti. —Dije rodando los ojos.

—Pero sabías y sabes perfectamente que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Sonreí mientras veía cómo se acercaba el camarero.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo.

Carlisle sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras el camarero sacaba una libreta y nos miraba fijamente. Mientras Carlisle pedía, yo miré el restaurante.

Todas las mesas tenían en el centro unas copas con servilletas. Todas las parejas que había en su mayoría eran mayores, rondaban los cincuenta para arriba, haciendo que me sintiese joven. Las ventanas eran adornadas por cortinas rojas de seda.

Parecía que estuviésemos en la Edad Media.

El camarero se fue rápidamente mientras Carlisle me miraba fijamente. Me puse nerviosa y miré por la ventana intentando no reírme. Me sobresalté al sentir sus manos acariciando las mías.

— ¿Aun te pones nerviosa conmigo, amor? —Susurró con voz aterciopelada.

Negué con la cabeza y acaricié su pierna por debajo de la mesa, deteniéndome en su pantorrilla y subiendo después de haberme quitado el tacón. Cuando quise retirar su pierna, él la cogió. Empecé a tirar de ella mientras él se reía y me hacía círculos, lo único que consiguió fue sentir excitación, lo necesitaba.

Tiré fuertemente, sintiendo que su tacto me quemaba y a la vez me aliviaba, me soltó por sorpresa mía, pero empujé mi zapato y salió de debajo de la mesa, apareciendo mientras venía el camarero.

Él se paró con las bebidas en la bandeja, mirándonos con una mueca confusa mientras yo me sonrojaba y Carlisle se mordía los labios para no reírse. El camarero cogió el zapato y me lo dejó al lado, haciendo que susurrase un ¨gracias¨.

—Aquí tienen sus bebidas, ahora traeré la comida.

—Bien. —dijo Carlisle.

El camarero empezó a servir el vino, haciendo que yo mirase fijamente como lo vertía cuidadosamente en las dos copas. Miré a Carlisle con una ceja alzada, él negó con la cabeza y sonreí cuando me dio mi copa.

—Gracias.

El camarero nos dejó solos otra vez. Vi que unas parejas se levantaban y se ponían en el medio a bailar pegados mientras una luz en el techo daba vueltas. Sonreí mientras veía como la mujer con un moño canoso sonreía con sus labios pintados de carmín.

Me toqué los labios…

_¡Mierda, el carmín!_

—Después bailaremos. —Miré a Carlisle. — ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. Me alegro de que seas médico, podrías acabar con los dedos fracturados de los pies.

Carlisle rodó los ojos.

—Bella, no eres tan torpe.

—Pero soy _algo_ torpe.

—Todo el mundo es algo torpe. —Dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—Carlisle, agradezco tus palabras para animarme, pero recuerdo perfectamente cuando fui a conocer a tus padres y dejé caer los platos cuando vi la bola de pelo de tus padres.

—Bella, era un gato.

—sí, lo odiaba. —Susurré.

Carlisle se rió y se cruzó de brazos.

Mientras él miraba a las demás parejas bailar, yo le miré de reojo.

Su cabello rubio estaba echado para atrás, sabía perfectamente lo suave que era y lo bien que olía. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa tierna que amaba por encima de todo, su mandíbula masculina marcaba sus rasgos, haciéndolos más atractivos. Sus ojos azules parecían ser laxos, translúcidos.

Los tenía igual que su madre, eran azules claros y realmente los amaba. Carlisle me miró rápidamente, haciendo que yo girase la vista y mirase a las demás parejas.

El camarero se acercó con dos platos que depositó, sabía que era carne, pero no exactamente cuál.

—Gracias —Dijimos Carlisle y yo al camarero.

Cuando se fue, le llamé flojito.

— ¿Qué carne es? —Susurré empezando a cortarla.

—Buey. —Sonrió. — ¿Quieres otra cosa?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me encanta. —Suspiré sonriéndole.

Cuando terminamos de comer, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque. Únicamente era iluminado por las farolas, era realmente hermoso. Había bancos cada unos metros y grandes fuentes sin contar un lago que rodeamos para verlo entero.

Nos hicimos una foto en una tienda pequeña que había, nos sentamos en el césped y me coloqué entre sus piernas, cerrando las piernas y apoyándome en su musculoso pecho. Sus manos me rodearon por la cintura, acariciándome.

—Gracias. —Susurré. —Me encanta Carlisle, me ha encantado esta espada.

—Sabes que no tienes que darme las gracias Bella. —Me besó en la cabeza. —Disfruto cada minuto contigo.

Una de sus manos subió hasta colocarse en mi mandíbula y girarme la cabeza hasta mirarle. Sus labios se unieron con los míos, ¡guau! Nunca nos habíamos besado de esa manera, sus labios mordisquearon los míos, tirando de mi labio inferior causando que sonriese y le devolviese el beso.

Me coloqué a horcajas encima de él, entrelazando mis manos detrás de su cuello y acariciando el cabello de su nuca, tirando suavemente de él mientras nos besábamos.

Sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura, juntándome más contra él, sintiendo sus caderas completamente con las mías y su pecho pegado completamente al mío. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban mientras sus manos hacían círculos en mi cintura, subiéndome el vestido a la vez que sus manos lo hacían.

Sus labios fueron bajando, besando y lamiendo mi cuello mientras yo me arqueaba y acariciaba su espalda por su camisa.

—Carlisle… —Gemí en sus labios.

Carlisle volvió a subir por mi cuello hasta mis labios, sonriendo y los entreabrió, profundizando el beso que había estado deseando desde que me había empezado la cena. Su lengua entró en mi boca, haciendo que enrollase mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras me frotaba contra él, olvidándome de que estaba en un parque público a las dos de la madrugada.

Su lengua me acariciaba y me sacaba varios ronroneos mientras sentía como mis pechos se tensaban y los frotaba contra su torso. Bajé mis manos, quitándole la camisa mientras seguíamos devorándonos y acariciándonos. Cuando le dejé sin camisa, empecé a bajar mis labios por su cuello, oyendo los gruñidos que tanto me gustaban de él.

— ¿En el parque? —Susurró divertido, pero sabía perfectamente que me lo preguntaba por si parábamos y nos íbamos a casa.

Me acerqué a su oído lentamente.

—Siempre he querido. ¿Tú no? —Ronroneé.

Carlisle se rió y me quitó el vestido completamente, quedándome en ropa interior delante de él. Sentía que mis manos y mis pies empezaban a helarse por el frío, aunque el frío se me olvidó al mirar a Carlisle a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre y sonreía pícaramente. Sin quitarme el sujetador, me sacó los pechos.

— ¡Dios, Bella! No sabes cómo me excita esto. —Susurró mirándolos mientras se humedecía los labios. Sonreí mientras me arqueaba y me mordía los labios.

Me sonrojé, aunque sabía perfectamente que cuando estábamos solos en la intimidad dejábamos el mundo afuera para concentrarnos en nosotros. Gemí y grité su nombre, arqueándome al sentir que sus labios me besaban uno de mis pechos mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el otro. Carlisle se colocó mejor entre mis piernas. Coloqué mis manos en sus pantalones mientras cerraba los ojos y gemía arqueándome más.

Bajé su cremallera poco a poco, escuchando ese ruido que me ponía tanto.

Introduje mis manos por sus bóxers, sintiendo su vello púbico mientras intentaba llegar más abajo. Carlisle también era rubio en su vello púbico y era algo que, aunque sonase extraño, me gustaba bastante. Toda su familia era rubia, su hermana, sus padres… Todos, yo era la única castaña de la familia Cullen.

Carlisle quería tener una hija como yo, mientras que yo quería tener una casa llena de niños rubios de ojos azules correteando por la casa.

Formar una familia juntos… Parecía un sueño. Un sueño que empezaba a hacerse realidad.

Cogí su miembro, que ya estaba duro y erguido. Carlisle gruñó entre mis pechos, haciendo que me estremeciese. Empecé a apretarlo suavemente, bajándole con mis pies sus pantalones mientras buscaba algo que consolase mi intimidad. Carlisle subió hasta mis labios, mirándome fijamente.

Me sonrojé al ver que sus ojos volvían a bajar hacia mis pechos e intenté que su pecho volviese a estar pegado al mío.

—Bella, sabes perfectamente que me encantan tus pechos. —Susurró cogiéndolos con sus cálidas manos.

—Ya claro, porque son juveniles. —Rodé los ojos.

Carlisle me miró con una ceja alzada mientras una sonrisa pícara cruzaba por su rostro, haciendo que me sonrojase aun más que antes. Me besó en los labios apasionadamente, consiguiendo que me calentase más de lo que estaba.

—Porque son míos. —Gruñó en mis labios.

Terminamos de desnudarnos, sintiendo como su intimidad estaba justamente con la mía, nos miramos a los ojos y empezó a penetrarme poco a poco, cerré los ojos aunque sabía perfectamente que me estaba mirando.

—Mírame Bella. —Susurró mientras empezaba a moverse. —Mírame, mira a quién te está haciendo el amor.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal. Gemí mientras apretaba los músculos interiores y gemía en su oído, escuchando sus gruñidos y sus caderas golpeaban las mías.

Sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda, subiendo lentamente antes de cogerme del pelo y echarme la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cuello y dándome besos por el cuello.

—Te quiero. —Susurró. —Haré que seas feliz para el resto de tu vida.

—Lo sé. —Jadeé. —Sé perfectamente que puedes hacerlo. —Besé sus labios. —Ya lo estás haciendo.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón… **

**Sé que tardé mucho… Pero lo he hecho el doble de largo, aunque todo me ha salido sin darme cuenta xD En el siguiente capítulo ya empieza la trama –respecto al vecino y algo más… Espero que me haya salido bien el lemmon (creo que lo llaman así por aquí) Gracias y muchas por las opiniones y favoritos, pensé que nadie leería por ser un CaxBe, estoy haciendo un OS de navidad de ellos dos=) estoy bastante emocionada (cada vez que haya una escena ¨fuerte¨ lo diré, por si alguien no la quiere leer). Agradecería mucho que me dejasen su opinión… ¿Por favor? Prometo responderlas :)**


	3. Sorpresas II

**-Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la historia.**

**-La historia contiene AU, TH, OoC –algo.**

**

* * *

**

**Nuestro paraíso.**

**.**

Después de que Carlisle se fuese al trabajo, empecé a desayunar mientras ponía la radio.

Cogí mi chaquetón, mi bolso y cerré la casa mientras salía y caminaba hacia el trabajo. Las calles de Port Ángeles estaban llenas de edificios altos, carreteras, paradas de taxis y varias colas de coches pitando.

Trabajaba en la oficina que estaba enfrente de correros, llevaba trabajando tres años gracias a que Alice me ¨enchufó¨ aunque me costó bastante entrar debido a que tuve que sacarme bastantes títulos.

Únicamente arreglaba archivos y atendían a las personas que estaban buscando un trabajo.

Entré en el edificio, encontrándome con Alice hablando por teléfono mientras esperaba en el ascensor. Me coloqué a su lado y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro mientras esperaba con ella.

—Tengo que dejarte Jazz. —Colgó. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal tu sorpresa? —Preguntó alzando sus finas cejas.

Sonreí y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor sonando un ¨tic¨ entramos y asentí con la cabeza mientras Alice me observaba atentamente.

—Me encantó. —Suspiré.

— ¿Qué hicisteis?

—Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante. Comimos en la segunda planta, ¡nos tocó al lado de una ventana! Podía ver casi todo Port Ángeles y después fuimos al parque a dar un paseo y nos hicimos una foto. —Sonreí abiertamente.

Alice alzó una ceja.

— ¿Algo más?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bella, no te saltes lo más interesante. —Gruñó.

La miré con una ceja alzada antes de que el ascensor se abriese. Fui hacia mi oficina saludando a todos y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Lunes de nuevo.

Odiaba los lunes, ¿quién no? Había que empezar de nuevo con la rutina, aguantar a tu jefe, tener más papeles y aguantar a clientes asquerosos que se ponían groseros cuando no había más trabajo o cuando alguna mujer llena de rencores venía y te contaba lo miserable que era su vida.

Me senté en la silla y empecé a sacar los currículos que tenía de todas las personas. Empecé a ojearlos cuando escuché que llamaban a mi puerta y entraba Alice con una piruleta y sonriendo.

—Reunión. —Canturreó.

— ¿Qué? La tuvimos hace poco. —Dije levantándome.

—Lo sé, pero al parecer hay un nuevo socio en la empresa que contribuye mucho y va a ser oficialmente presentado, vamos.

Me levanté de mi mesa cogiendo los papeles y nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Mike. Apreté los papeles contra mi pecho mientras los ojeaba intentando no caerme mientras los miraba.

Alice me abrió la puerta y entramos, encontrándonos con una gran espalda masculina. Mike nos sonrió y fue hacia nosotras mientras el hombre de la gran espalda se daba la vuelta y nos sonreí.

—Alice, Bella, os presento a Edward Masen. A partir de ahora tendréis que hacer todo lo que os diga.

Edward nos sonrió, haciendo que varias de las mujeres que estaban alrededor de nosotras suspirasen. Su cabello era cobrizo y estaban despeinados, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas y penetrantes. Su mano se extendió a la mía, pero Alice la cogió antes.

—Encantada, soy Alice. —Sonrió.

Edward asintió y volvió a tenderme la mano. Se la cogí rápidamente y la estreché, sintiendo que sus dedos acariciaban los míos. Aparté la mano rápidamente mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Se aclaró la voz y miró a los demás.

—Gracias a todos por la bienvenida. Mi nombre es Edward Masen y remplazo a Mike, ahora yo dirigiré esta empresa. —Sonrió. —Pueden seguir trabajando, después los llamaré uno por uno.

Cuando quise darme la vuelta, sentí que una gran mano me agarraba por el brazo, haciendo que rodase los ojos y bufase, Alice se rió y se despidió con la mano antes de irse moviendo las caderas. Suspiré y me giré, sonriendo a Edward.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Empezaremos con usted señorita…

—Cullen. —Dije alto.

—Cullen. —Repitió.

Cuando entró, cerró la puerta a mis espaldas y se sentó, haciendo un gesto para que me sentase enfrente de él. Me senté y coloqué los papeles encima de mis piernas mientras me cruzaba de brazos e intentaba sonreír. Cogió una carpeta donde claramente ponía ¨Bella Cullen¨ y empezó a examinarlo silenciosamente.

Sus ojos me miraron burlonamente mientras pasaba otra página.

—Así que eres Bella Swan…

—Bella Cullen. —Le interrumpí.

—Oh, ¿está casada?

—Ajá. —Dije cruzándome de brazos y perdiendo la paciencia.

Sus ojos fueron rápidamente a mi mano, donde estaba mi alianza de oro. Sonreí mientras se le borraba la sonrisa y volvía a mirar mis papeles. Suspiré y miré el reloj que había en su despacho.

_Sólo quedan seis horas para que llegues a casa y estés con Carlisle._

Sonreí.

— ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, Swan? —Susurró sonriendo.

—Le vuelvo a repetir que es Cullen, estoy casada y ese es _mi _apellido. —Dije fríamente.

—Es muy joven para que esté casada. —Dijo mirándome fijamente mientras sonreía pícaramente.

—Pues lo estoy. —Gruñí.

—Tiene veintitrés. —Entrecerró los ojos mirando los papeles. —Y su _marido_ se llama Carlisle, ha sido profesor de universidad y ahora es médico. —Me miró. —Ha pescado una buena pieza.

—No soy una mantenida. —Gruñí.

Se encogió de hombres y siguió leyendo mientras sentía lo poco que me quedaba por explotar. ¡Ojalá nunca hubiese venido a esta oficina! O mejor… Que se fuese a vivir a otro país. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, estaba segura del humo que salía por mi cabeza.

—No tienen hijos…

—Lo estamos intentando. —Sonreí pensando en Carlisle, pero me arrepentí rápidamente y dejé de sonreír.

Edward alzó una ceja y se echó hacia atrás en su cómoda silla de cuero negro, mirándome fijamente mientras sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho y empezaba a sudarme las manos.

—Es demasiado joven para querer formar una familia.

—Cada uno empieza a una edad, esta es la mía. —Dije secamente.

—Pero…

— ¿Podemos hablar de mi trabajo y no de mi vida personal? No le concierne de nada, señor Masen.

Edward se echó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en la mesa mientras una sonrisa pícara se cruzaba por su rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, cerré los puños antes de echarme hacia delante y pegarle. Se quitó los primeros botones de su camisa y asintió.

—Como sabrá, es mi obligación saber la vida de mis empleados. —Dijo sonriendo triunfante.

Asentí.

—Bien… —Siguió mirando los papeles. De repente, una sonrisa cruzó otra vez su rostro y me miró fijamente. —Fíjese señora _Cullen _somos vecinos, me estoy mudando a su mismo barrido. —Abrí los ojos. — ¿No le parece coincidencia? —Susurró.

Parpadeé mientras intentaba morderme la lengua. Cerré mis manos sorbe los papeles y asentí mientras veía que mi vida iba a ser un completo caos a partir de ese momento. Me eché hacia atrás el pelo con la mano mientras respiraba lentamente.

—Bien, quizás algún día…

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, señor Cullen. —Me levanté. —Por favor, le pediría que si tiene una duda que venga a mi despacho o me llame, pero tengo mucho que hacer. —Dije con la voz ronca mientras me alisaba la falda.

Los ojos de Edward bajaron por mi cuerpo y volvieron a subir, quedándose parados en mis piernas y en mis pechos para luego subir a mi casa, asintió y sonrió.

—Me gustaría conocer a su marido.

—Puede ir al médico. —_Seré la responsable de que vaya como no me deje en paz._

—Claro, quizás pueda visitarla algún día.

Asentí y me di la vuelta, abrí la puerta y antes de cerrarla, me llamó, haciendo que le mirase de reojo.

—Bella, piensa bien lo que te conviene, eres muy joven. —Dijo seriamente.

—Cuántos años tiene, si no es una indiscreción por mi parte. —Dije lentamente mientras apretaba mis dedos en el pomo de la puerta.

—Treinta.

—Mi marido treinta y tres. —Dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

El día fue demasiado largo y tenía demasiada ira en mi interior para poder contenerla. Cuando salí del trabajo, me coloqué bien el chaquetón y el gorro de lana y salí colocándome los guantes. Me dirigí hacia un videoclub donde solía alquilar películas para verlas con Carlisle.

Miré todas las películas, cogiendo Beowulf.

La pagué y fui hacia mi casa andando mientras sentía como el frío me golpeaba fuertemente las mejillas. Cuando llegué a mi casa, saqué las llaves y entré, encontrándome todo totalmente oscuro.

Echaba de menos a Carlisle.

Sacudí la cabeza y dejé la película encima del sofá mientras me quitaba la ropa y me dirigía a la ducha.

Después de ducharme y relajarme, fui hacia el salón.

Carlisle estaba poyado en la pared, en la mesa había una gran bolsa que olía estupendamente. Suspiré y sonreí.

Carlisle me abrió sus brazos y no dudé en estrecharme en ellos, sintiéndome totalmente relajada y sintiendo que la tensión desaparecía. Le besé en el pecho, inspirando su colonia masculina y fresca, estremeciéndome.

—Cómo te he echado de menos. —Susurré.

— ¿Un mal día? —Susurró en mis cabellos dándome un beso.

—Dios, sí. —Suspiré.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —Dijo haciéndome círculos en la espalda.

—Después. —Susurré, él asintió.

Me separé y me puse de puntillas, dándole un beso en los labios. Cuando fui a separarme, él se agachó para volver a besarme. Sus labios se juntaron lentamente y después los lamió, haciendo que sonriese.

—He traído una película. —Dije sonriendo en sus labios.

— ¿Cuál?

—Beowulf. —Dije enredando mis manos en su nuca y acariciándolo.

Carlisle alzó una ceja mientras sonreía.

— ¿Quién?

Rodé los ojos y me separé de él antes de darle suavemente en el brazo y abrir la bolsa que había traído. Sonreí al ver hamburguesas, bebidas, patatas y helado. Le miré sonriendo y me mordí el labio.

—Me encanta la comida basura. —Susurré abriendo la película y poniéndola en el DVD. —Cualquier crees que eres de verdad médico…

Nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a comer mientras empezaba la película. Me apoyé en su pecho una hora más tarde, la película estaba acabando y sentía mi corazón oprimido mientras la miraba. Seguí comiendo helado mientras sentía los dedos de Carlisle acariciarme el cabello.

—Hm… Carlisle. —Me miró. — ¿Por qué crees que al final tiene una amante? —Alzó una ceja. —Es decir, cuando la vio la primera vez estaba enamorado de ella, y ahora es medio-viejo y tiene una amante.

—Antiguamente se tenían amantes. —Susurró.

—Ya, pero ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que no se conformaban con una. —Dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Tú me harías lo mismo si los de la película fuésemos tú y yo? —Me sonrojé. — ¡Incluso con la mujer que todos sus hijos son monstruos! —Gruñí.

—Bella, es una película. —Dijo divertido.

—Al principio me caía bien Beowulf. —Suspiré. —Tú también lo harías, ¿a que sí?

Carlisle me acercó más a su pecho, tumbándose él y tumbándome encima de él mientras me daba un beso en la punta de la nariz. Sus ojos azules me miraron y después suspiró.

—No, nunca te lo haría Bella.

—Eso lo dices ahora…

— ¿Y tú lo harías? —Preguntó mientras volvía a mirar a la tv.

—Nunca. —Exclamé rápidamente.

—Eso lo dices ahora. —Me miró divertido, repitiendo mis palabras de antes.

Me sonrojé y volví a apoyarme en su pecho mientras sus dedos me acariciaban la espalda lentamente.

—Nunca te haría algo semejante Bella. —Me quitó el helado de las manos y le miré con el ceño fruncido. —Te dolerá la barriga más tarde y no me dejarás dormir.

Me reí mientras volvía a mirar la película.

Realmente me sentía bien, lo malo era que tendría que volver a ver a Edward y aguantar sus asquerosas palabras y sus miradas. Me apreté más fuerte contra Carlisle y le puse atención a la película.

* * *

**Hola a todas =)**

**He actualizado pronto, ¿verdad? Es que hasta el próximo viernes no puedo, y como tenía tiempo libre lo he terminado, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Han visto la peli de Beowulf? Yo sí, ahora la estoy viendo x), me da coraje que tenga amante cuando está con ****Wealtheow :( Si no la han visto, la recomiendo mucho.**

**Gracias por los reviews, también a los anónimos, si quieren pueden dejarme su correo para poder responder como hago con los demás, pero sepárenlo para que salga.**

**¿Me dirán que les pareció este capítulo, por favor? Prometo responderlas :)**


	4. Empiezan los problemas

**-Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la historia.**

**-La historia contiene AU, TH, OoC –algo. La historia es Pov. Bella entera por ahora.**

* * *

**Nuestro paraíso.**

**.**

Era sábado y realmente había sido la peor semana de mi vida, Edward aprovechaba cada momento para hablar conmigo y criticarme por haberme casado y querer formar una familia, mientras que Alice se reía yo me moría la lengua intentando no echarme encima de él y arrancarle el pelo uno a uno.

Suspiré.

Encendí la manguera y empecé a regar las plantas mientras me colocaba bien la corra para que me sujetase el cabello.

A pesar de que fuese un día de invierno y ya pronto fuese navidad, hoy parecía calentar el sol, por lo que no era un problema salir al jardín. La casa de Edward estaba enfrente de la mía, ahora mismo podía verle.

Estaba limpiando su coche delante de mí.

Aun no conocía a Carlisle, tampoco quería que sucediese.

Sabía perfectamente que Edward no se quedaría callado, no me dejaría en paz, pero estaba convencida de hablar algún día con él para que me dejase en paz. Carlisle estaba en el hospital, haciendo que volviese a estar en casa completamente sola y Edward dándome la lata todos los días.

Incluso ahora.

Cerré la manguera y entré en mi casa cerrando la puerta mientras Edward me miraba sonriendo. Le miré con una mueca de enfadó y la cerré fuertemente.

—Dios… Ni siquiera un p… Un maldito sábado. —susurré contra la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y abrí el frigorífico, encontrándome con la nevera casi vacía completamente.

_Mierda… De compras, al menos no me aburriré sola._

Me cambié de ropa, cogí un bolso y las llaves del coche y salí de mi casa, cerrándola y mirando de reojo a la casa de Edward, parecía que no estaba o se había ido.

Suspiré aliviada y me monté en el coche. Mientras conducía, encendí la radio y pité cuando un gran coche negro pasó por delante de mí, pitándome y dirigiéndose al mismo supermercado que yo. Me sonaba bastante ese coche, estaba segura de que lo había visto antes.

Me encogí de hombros y aparqué.

Cogí un carro y empecé a llenarlo, helado, patatas fritas, carne, fruta… Cuando fui hacia la bebida, vi un pelo cobrizo desordenado que conocía demasiado. Empecé a retroceder hacia atrás poco a poco, pero se dio la vuelta y me miró.

Poco a poco una sonrisa pícara llenó su rostro, sus ojos brillaban.

Edward.

— ¡Qué sorpresa, Bella! —Se acercó a mí con su carro lleno de porquerías.

—Sí. —Gruñí. —Qué sorpresa tan _agradable…_

Sus ojos siguieron la dirección de mi mirada, su carrito de la compra. Se echó para atrás y empezó a reírse fuertemente mientras todos se giraban y nos miraban. Sentía como mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por la acumulación de sangre en mi cabeza.

Se colocó a mi lado y empezó a inspeccionar mi carro de la compra, haciendo que me sonrojase y lo apartase.

—No entiendo por qué miras mal al mío cuando el tuyo es igual. —Alzó una ceja. —O peor.

Me giré, pero cuando quise mover el carro algo lo impedía, me giré para encontrándome a Edward aguantándolo mientras sonreía. Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

— ¿Adónde vas tan rápido? Incluso parece que dejaste medio jardín sin regar por no ver mi cara.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho _no? _—Gruñí avanzando mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

—Vamos Bella… Sólo quiero que nos conozcamos.

—Ya tengo amigos. —Dije cogiendo cerveza.

—O tú amante. —Susurró.

Le miré rápidamente mientras sentía como un músculo en mi mandíbula se tensaba. Sonrió mientras se cruzaba de hombros. Aunque él seguía hablándome sin que yo le contestase, empecé a coger comida para navidad, Edward cogió turrón de chocolate y me miró con una ceja alzada. Suspiré de nuevo para no dejar el carro e irme a mi casa.

— ¿Vas a celebrar la navidad con tu madre?

—No Edward, con mi amado, querido y estimado _¡marido!_ —Gruñí la última palabra.

—Hm…

Edward se cruzó de hombros y aproveché para irme de su lado, pero él volvía a colocarse mi lado, sonriendo y parándome el carro de la compra. Me giré, empujándolo y viendo como sus ojos verdes me miraban con malicia.

—Te iba a invitar a que la pasaras conmigo.

—No, gracias.

Me fui rápidamente hacia caja para pagar, encontrándome con Edward a mis espaldas susurrándome mientras sentía como la cara se me ponía roja y la cabeza aumentaba, sintiendo que poco a poco mi día iría empeorando más y más.

Después de pagar, me dirigí con mi carro hacia mi coche guardando las bolsas rápidamente antes de que Edward llegase y empezase otra vez a acorralarme y a criticarme. Realmente me preguntaba por qué un hombre con dinero y atractivo podía ser tan pesado, podía tener realmente a cualquier mujer y únicamente venía hacia mí.

— ¡Espera Bella! —Gritó Edward.

—Mierda… —Susurré.

Empecé a guardar las bolsas más rápido, cuando iba a cerrar el maletero, Edward colocó su mano y se la pillé. Empezó a gritar, haciendo que todos se diesen la vuelta y nos mirase. Yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa y me acerqué a él, sabiendo perfectamente que Carlisle me mataría si lo dejaba así en medio de la calle.

— ¡Corre, vamos al hospital! —Grité metiéndole en el coche.

— ¡Joder Bella, qué dolor! ¡Eres tan torpe!

Suspiré.

—Si no me acosases…

— ¡Lo hago para abrirte los ojos!

—Cállate. —Susurré mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, encontré a Carlisle en emergencias, me miró con una ceja alzada, haciendo que mi corazón latiese muy rápido, me quedé embobada mirándole, sus ojos azules mostraban preocupación, la bata le daba un aspecto tan sexy…

Edward volvió a gritar, haciendo que Carlisle y yo desconectásemos nuestras miradas, mirando a Edward. Carlisle me saludó con un rápido beso antes de llevarse a Edward a curarlo con más enfermeras. Me senté en la sala de espera mientras los resentimientos se asomaban.

Debería haber tenido más cuidado.

Suspiré y me eché un mechón de pelo atrás.

Después de pasar media hora esperando, una mujer muy atractiva de pelo caoba largo y ojos verdes me sonreía y se acercaba hacia mí, sonriendo tiernamente. Seguramente tendría la edad de Carlisle, tenía un cuerpo alto y esbelto cubierto por una bata.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó.

—Sí. —suspiré.

—Edward ha insistido en que vaya, Carlisle ahora le atiende. —sonrió.

—Gracias. —Suspiré.

Entré, encontrándome a Edward sentado con el brazo entero vendado. Miraba hacia el suelo, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos por aguantar las ganas de llorar. Me senté a su lado y suspiré. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Lo siento. —Susurré.

—Eres torpe. —Gruñó mirándome fijamente.

—Si no me acosases todo el día…

— ¡Lo hago por tu bien, no sabes ni lo que te conviene! —Gritó.

Suspiré y respiré varias veces, escuchando nuestras respiraciones y un reloj que había en la pared, un incómodo silencio nos rodeaba, haciendo que las ganas de huir aumentasen.

—Edward, soy plenamente feliz y…

— ¡Eres demasiado joven para saberlo! Ni siquiera…

— ¡Cállate! —Grité.

Realmente grité fuerte, porque me encontré levantada y mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Susurró una voz a mis espaldas.

No hacía falta que me girase para saber quién era, era Carlisle. Sabía perfectamente que mi grito se habría escuchado por todo el hospital, incluso me dolía la garganta por haber gritado tan fuerte. Apreté mis manos hasta convertirlas en puños, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía ese escozor que avisaba por lágrimas que derramaría.

Me sentía como si volviese a ser una adolescente, odiaba que me dijesen que me convenía, qué tenía que hacer, nuestra relación fue bastante problemática, todo era perfecto hasta que llegó él. Odiaba sentirlo las veinticuatro horas criticándome y siguiéndome.

— ¿Bella?

Me sobresalté cuando sentí la mano cálida y suave de Carlisle apoyarse contra mi hombro. Me quité rápidamente, quemándome su tacto mientras Edward seguía observándonos en silencio. Intenté hablar para que mi voz no sonase ronca, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba fallando en el intento.

—Cariño, ¿pasa algo? —susurró.

—No. —Susurré.

—Pero te oí…

—Da igual. —Le interrumpí. Miré a Edward fijamente. —Te espero afuera para llevarte a tu casa.

Él asintió en silencio.

Salí de la habitación con Carlisle a mis espaldas, sabía perfectamente que quería una explicación, a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar. Sus brazos me rodearon los hombros y me colocó en su pecho, haciendo que me estremeciese y me relajase al sentirme bien con él. Suspiré y lo abracé fuertemente, sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda, acariciándola suavemente.

—Cuéntame que pasa. —Susurró dándome un beso en la cabeza.

—Ahora no. —Dije con voz ronca. Carlisle asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que lloraría si hablase.

—Hablamos en casa, ¿vale? —Susurró en mi pelo.

—Sí… —Suspiré.

La enfermera de antes salió de la habitación de Edward con unos papeles, vino hacia nosotros, sonriendo a Carlisle y dándole unos papeles, haciendo que me soltase.

—Tiene que firmar esto, señor Cullen.

—Muy bien Esme, gracias. —La sonrió.

Cuando se fue, alcé una ceja mientras sentía como los celos empezaban a dominarme. Sacudí la cabeza y cogí mi bolso de la silla donde había estado sentado, sintiendo como empezaba a sentarme, necesitaba estar sola inmediatamente.

—Bella…

—Después Carlisle. —Gruñí, sabiendo perfectamente que su miraba sorprendida era debida a mi tono.

Edward vino hacia nosotros totalmente serio, mirándome primero a mí y después a Carlisle. Carlisle sonrió, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a apoyarse.

—Ya puede irse a casa. —sonrió. — ¿Cómo le ha sucedido? —Preguntó Carlisle, sin saber que la persona que estaba delante de nosotros me estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

—Bella me pilló el brazo cuando cerró el maletero. —Gruñó.

Sabía perfectamente que Carlisle tenía bastantes preguntas, cómo: ¿De qué os conocéis? ¿Por qué estabais juntos? Carlisle asintió mientras cogía un bolígrafo de su bata y firmaba unos papeles rápidamente, llegando Esme y dándoselos a ella. Pude ver como la enfermera miraba a Carlisle sonriendo, demasiado tierno.

—Así que tú eres el marido de Bella. —Afirmó Edward, haciendo que me alejase de mis pensamientos.

—Exacto. —Respondió.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, al igual que sus labios, que se convirtieron en una línea recta. Carlisle estaba serio, pero sonrió tensamente y le dio los papeles. Se despidió de él y fue hacia mi coche, pero antes me despedí de Carlisle.

—A veces pienso que...

—Déjalo Carlisle. —Respondí cansada. —Sólo necesito ir a casa y dormir un rato.

—Bien, nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

Cuando fue a darme un beso, giré la cabeza, sintiéndolo en la mejilla. La frente de Carlisle se apoyó contra la mía al obligarme al girar la cara. Me miró triste y sentí algo que nunca había sentido con él: Tristeza. Sin quererlo, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

—Bella…

—No es nada Carlisle. —Sonreí. —Nos vemos en casa. —Le besé rápidamente en los labios antes de salir del hospital.

Cuando salí, el frío me sorprendió, el cielo se había vuelto gris y empezaba a llover fuertemente. Edward me estaba esperando, mojándome mientras sus rasgos estaban serios y duros. Cuando entramos en el coche, el camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Le ayudé con sus bolsas y todo lo que pude.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame Edward. —Susurré con voz ronca. —Lo siento de verdad… Lo de la mano.

—No pasa nada. —Sonrió tenuemente. —AL menos hemos pasado más tiempo… Juntos.

Sonreí tensamente.

Después me dirigí a mi casa, me duché y me tumbé en el sofá colocándome una manta por encima. Estar con Edward hacía que me sintiese triste y todo lo que siempre me había hecho feliz hiciese que me sintiese culpable de algo que no sabía.

Me desperté cuando sentí unos dedos acariciarme la mejilla. Parpadeé y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los azules ojos de Carlisle mirándome fijamente. Se tumbó y me colocó en su pecho mientras me acariciaba el pelo, haciendo que empezase a sollozar.

—Me duele verte llorar, Bella. —Suspiró.

—No ha sido un buen día. —dije con voz ronca.

— ¿Quién es él? —Me besó en la cabeza.

—Mi jefe. —Suspiré.

— ¿Por eso has estado tensa estos últimos días?

—Ajá. —Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho. —Me lo encuentro a todas partes, siempre acabamos con finales explosivos, esta vez ha sido su mano, la próxima vez será su cuello.

Carlisle empezó a reírse, haciendo que yo sonriese y le abrazase más fuerte y me sintiese mejor. Cuando se calló, un silencio cómoda nos rodeaba, haciendo que me sintiese como siempre. Su mano me giró la cara, haciendo que me besase en los labios.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo sola. —Suspiró en mis labios. —Por mi culpa.

—Estoy… Bien. —susurré.

—No. —Sonrió. —Ni siquiera hemos puesto el árbol de navidad.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Lo pondremos ahora mismo. —Susurró dándome la vuelta y besándome en la nariz.

—No creo que te vayan a traer nada Carlisle. —Suspiré mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello. —Te has portado mal. —Jadeé.

—Lo sé Bella. —Me miró a los ojos. — Y es algo que voy a cambiar, te lo prometo.

Asentí, él se levantó y me levantó a la vez sonriendo. Metió un CD de música de navidad y se acercó, colocando sus manos en mi cintura. Empezamos a bailar lentamente mientras hablábamos y bromeábamos.

—Empezaremos por el árbol de navidad… —Sonreí en su cuello. —Y terminaremos por hacer el amor.

—Me gusta tu plan. —Susurré mientras seguíamos bailando, miré por la ventana por lo fuerte que llovía, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención.

Edward nos estaba mirando desde su ventana, totalmente serio.

* * *

**Hola a todas =)**

**Gracias por los reviews, creo que los respondí a todos, voy a hacer unos pocos capítulos en que también haya navidad, creo que es bonito :9 Aquí ya Edward empieza, poco a poco pero empieza. También habrá problemas con Esme… Pero cada cosa a su tiempo :) He hecho una nueva historia de ellos dos, espero que se pasen por ella y me digan que opinan, ¿vale? Gracias. ¿Me dejan sus opiniones? He recibido pocas, pero no por eso dejaré de escribir, nunca lo hago ni lo haré por respeto a los demás. Es lo único que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, prometo responderlas.**


End file.
